Uzumaki and Uchiha
by Esellyn
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha slaughtered the Uchiha clan, leaving behind a total of four live Uchiha. One, his little 5-year-old brother Itachi, two, the 5-year-old Shisui Uchiha(he was busy at Naruto's house when it happened), three and four, the two Uchiha's infant sisters. Konoha might want to attempt to prepare itself for the combined crazy might of Shisui, Itachi, and Naruto. Smarter!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, you were late for class," a young Uchiha boy said, running up to walk beside his blond friend.

"I'm sorry, Shisui, something came up," Naruto offered feebly.

Shisui gave Naruto an unimpressed look. "And why are we headed towards Hokage tower instead of to your apartment?"

"Reasons," Naruto said, not looking at the Uchiha.

Shisui gave an exasperated look at their third companion, another Uchiha. "Itachi, help me here."

Itachi shrugged slightly. "If he does not want to tell us, he doesn't have to."

Shisui slumped. "'Tachi!," he protested. "You're supposed to help me! I'm your cousin!"

Itachi remained unmoved. "If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to."

Naruto was watching them with an amused expression. "Fine, I'm going to pick someone up."

"It can't be the Hokage, cause you'd be jumping around and yelling about how you'd be getting ramen," Shisui started thinking, straightening up.

Itachi looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto just shrugged, grinning widely.

"On a completely unattached note, do you think Neji hates us?" Naruto wondered, tilting his head.

Itachi thought about it for a moment. "Probably."

"I suppose we are an entire year younger than him moved classes, then proceeded to take the top three spots," Shisui offered.

"Because we're all equally tied for first," Naruto said, laughing. He walked up to the two guards stationed at the door. "Naruto Uzumaki here to retrieve Natsumi!"

"Who's Natsumi?" Shisui asked.

"Full of questions today, are we?" Itachi noted.

Shisui shrugged. "You lot aren't giving me any answers!"

"Oh, and they'll be coming in with me," Naruto added, jerking a finger at the two Uchiha. "Shisui and Itachi Uchiha."

The chuunin sneered at Naruto and smiled at the two Uchiha. "Welcome, Uchiha-san."

Shisui frowned at the chuunin, and took Naruto's arm, practically dragging him inside. Itachi's displeasure was less openly displayed, but he did frown slightly. He followed his two friends inside.

Naruto waltzed right past the secretary, who barely glanced at him, just waved at him, signaling Lord Third was available.

Naruto opened the door gently, only to be greeted by the happy bubbling of a 3-month-old.

"That's Natsumi?" Shisui asked, crouching down next to the baby. "You're taking her home?"

"She's my little sister!" Naruto said proudly.

"Um, Naruto, not to rub it in your face, but you don't have parents," Itachi said.

"I know that, why did you bring it up?"

"Because it's impossible to have a little sister when your parents aren't alive to make one," Itachi finished.

Naruto opened his mouth, then closed it again. "That's true," he said in an amazed voice. "Where did she come from, Jiji-san?"

Lord Third smiled kindly. "My ANBU found her in the secret lair of a magic white snake that makes babies."

Shisui and Itachi looked confused. "That's not how babies are made," Shisui said, wrinkling his nose.

Lord Third looked at them weird. "This was a special case."

Itachi continued frowning but left it at that.

Naruto scooped up Natsumi, holding her correctly and everything.

"Hey, Itachi, don't you have to get home?" Shisui asked, glancing at the clock. "I really don't want to be chewed out by Mikoto-sama or Fugaku-sama again because you're late."

Naruto shuddered. "Me either."

Itachi sighed, staring at the clock forlornly. "I guess you're right. See you guys tomorrow."

Shisui waved as his friend left through the door.

"At least a few of my ninja's are sane," Lord Third said, sighing. "Except you aren't Ninja yet, you're just ninja in training."

"We're sane!" Naruto shouted. "Right?"

Shisui shrugged. "Speak for yourself." Shisui walked over and took a better look at Natsumi. "Hey, she doesn't have those whisker marks that you do."

Naruto looked at her too. "Hey, you're right! Hey, Jiji-san, do you know why she doesn't have the same whisker marks I do?"

Lord Third sighed. "Why don't you take her home, Naruto. She'll be getting hungry soon."

Naruto glanced up at the Hokage, then nodded, grinning at Shisui and leading him outside. "Come watch me fail at the clone jutsu some more?" He asked as they walked out.

Shisui shrugged. "I got nothing else to do. I still think you're putting way too much chakra into the jutsu."

Naruto would've thrown his arms in the air if he wasn't holding Natsumi. "I can't get it down! That is the lowest amount of chakra I can put into it!"

"I've been searching around, and I think I found something in the Uchiha library," Shisui began. "Unfortunately, I don't know how to do it. Or what it requires. I copied down the scroll, so, here." He stuck a scroll in Naruto's pocket, as Naruto's hands were busy holding Natsumi. "It's a water clone. I thought you could try learning it instead. They should let you do it if the clone jutsu is on the graduation test. I mean, you have plenty of time to learn it. And we could always find someone to teach it to you."

"Like anyone would teach 'the demon brat'," Naruto said sadly.

Shisui puffed out one cheek in a grumpy frown. "They'd better. Even if I have to pull the 'Uchiha' card." He put quotations around his last name.

"You hate doing that," Naruto said flatly.

"Unless it's in your defense," Shisui said determinedly.

"While I appreciate it, Shisui, it's fine. I've been dealing with it for years," Naruto told him. "As long as I can remember, anyway."

"It shouldn't be fine," Shisui grouched.

Naruto sighed, frowning at the door to his apartment. "Darn it, Natsumi is keeping my hands full."

"Wait, I've been wanting to try this, dad showed it to me," Shisui interrupted, placing his finger in front of the lock. A blue chakra stream came out of his finger, sliding into the lock. It quickly expanded, and when it was as large as the actual keyhole, Shisui turned his finger and unlocked the door.

"Woah, that's really cool! You gotta show me how to do that sometime."

"I'll show you and Itachi after school tomorrow," Shisui promised. "Alright, let's try the clone jutsu. Again."

Naruto sighed, placing Natsumi down on a carpeted section of the floor. He moved away a bit, performed the hand seals, pushed some chakra into it, and ended up with a very sickly looking clone.

Shisui sighed. "Well, it's better than yesterday's."

"Well, we know I'm not going to be a medic-nin," Naruto quipped.

"Itachi might just go into that instead, we'll see," Shisui said.

Suddenly, an urgent knocking sounded at the door. Naruto and Shisui glanced at each other, worried. Shisui moved to open the door, a kunai at the ready.

He opened the door, revealing one of the Hokage's ANBU.

"What is it, ANBU-san?" Shisui asked respectfully.

"The Hokage wishes to see both of you," they replied. Of course, right after they delivered the message, they disappeared, leaving two very confused boys.

"But he just saw us," Shisui said, glancing at Naruto, who'd moved to pick up Natsumi as soon as the ANBU had begun speaking.

"Maybe something happened," Naruto replied, shrugging.

Shisui shrugged too, and both of them darted off to Hokage tower.

Inside the Hokage's office, they were greeted by a shellshocked and rather bloody Itachi.

"Itachi! What happened?" Shisui asked immediately, pulling a tissue from nowhere, and handing it to Itachi, who wiped some of the blood off his face.

"The Uchiha clan is dead," Lord Third said solemnly.

"My sister?" Shisui asked immediately.

Itachi smiled very slightly. "She is safe. If a little irritated that her nap was interrupted."

Shisui sighed with relief. "Oh thank Kami. And your little sister?"

"She's fine as well," Itachi said.

Naruto grinned. "Well, you're both alive, so that's good. Jiji-san, who killed the clan?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Shisui and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"Isn't he Itachi's older brother?" Naruto asked.

"Why would he kill the clan?" Shisui asked. "Sure, he was a bit of a butthole, but still."

"I don't know," the Hokage said plainly. "No one is sure."

Itachi frowned. "He mentioned something about seeing how strong he was, but that doesn't really sound like Sasuke. At all."

"I dunno, sounds about like him to me," Naruto said doubtfully. "But, he never liked me, and you're his little brother, so I'll agree with you."

"Um, thank you?" Itachi said, momentarily distracted from the death of his clan.

"Lord Third," Shisui began. "What about our sisters? They're not old enough to be left alone, and we have to go to the academy."

Naruto nodded. "While it's great you take care of Natsumi while I'm at the academy, three babies may be a bit too much for you. No offense. You do have a lot of paperwork to take care of."

"The civilian council will be assigning a civilian baby sitter to help you take care of the girls," the Hokage said, smiling slightly. "And of course, Naruto, I'm sure Natsumi would love to play with your best friend's little sisters."

"And if we ask nicely, I'm sure the babysitter can't say no," Shisui said, a mischievous grin spreading over his face.

"You three are going to be the death of Konoha someday," the Hokage said tiredly, rubbing his head. "Dismissed."

"Oh, Lord Hokage, one more thing," Itachi said, turning back. "You don't mind if Naruto and his little sister come to live at the Uchiha compound? We have so much empty space now."

"You're the Clan Head right now, do what you want with the land," the Hokage said, flapping a hand at them. "Scram, you three."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) To be clear, each girl calls their older brother Nii-san, and calls the other two (name)-nii-san. Natsumi's stutter is like Naruto's dattebayo verbal tic, and fairly uncontrollable. It's not usually out of nervousness, but it definitely gets worse the more nervous she is. As for reviewer people, Um, sorry? I'm really really bad at sad emotional stuff, so I tried. I'm a lot better at platonic fluff. **

**6 years later, near graduation**

"Lunches?" Naruto asked.

"Check," Shisui replied, grinning. He held up a bento box, and so did Itachi and the three girls.

"D-do we really have to do th-this every single time, Nii-san?" Natsumi complained.

Naruto patted his little sister's head. "Yes. Or else someone will forget something."

Miko rolled her eyes. "Naruto-nii-san, we haven't forgotten anything yet."

"It pays to be careful," Itachi offered.

"Nii-san!" Miko complained.

"If we don't get a move on, we'll be late," Naruto insisted. "Homework?"

The others nodded.

"School supplies including shuriken and kunai?"

"Naruto, those are rarely out of our backpacks," Shisui replied.

Naruto shrugged. "Come on you guys, we have to walk all the way across the village, and we can't be late for the academy."

"Free!" Kiko cried, racing for the door, Miko and Shisui hot on her heels.

"Hey! Slow down and let the others keep up!" Naruto shouted, racing after them.

Natsumi giggled. "C-coming Itachi-nii-san?"

Itachi nodded, following the 6-year-old redhead out the door.

"I swear, civilians are the strangest creatures," Naruto said, throwing his arms up. "So temperamental! They glare at me, smile at you four Uchiha, and glare at Natsumi! What in Kami is wrong with them?"

"N-not so loud," Natsumi muttered, glancing around at the glaring villagers.

Shisui moved so she was hidden from the villagers, Shisui on one side, Itachi on the other. They may only be 11 years old, but they were A, recognized as the last survivors of the Uchiha clan, and B, recognized as prodigies, held back only by the age restrictions for Genin. They had been placed by the Fourth Hokage, in an effort to not have any more children on the front lines. You had to be 11 to graduate from the academy, and Naruto, the youngest in their group, had turned 11 just a month earlier. They would graduate in the spring, in the year ahead of others their age.

"Here we are!" Shisui said cheerfully, grinning. "See you three after school!"

Naruto grinned at Natsumi. "Have fun!" Then to Miko and Kiko, "Maybe more sneaky beating up of bullies, I've been getting letters."

The two Uchiha girls nodded dutifully, and hauled Natsumi off towards their classroom. The boys took off running as soon as the girls turned a corner.

Naruto got into the classroom first. He'd always been the fastest of the three, Shisui right behind. Itachi wasn't even trying, not really caring about speed. He was fast for an academy student, heck, he was fast for a chunin, and he wasn't even a chunin. So, he didn't really have anything to worry about.

Naruto sat down first, hopping on the table, then sitting down in the seat next to the window. Shisui took a more interesting approach and body flickered into the seat next to Naruto. Itachi slid in normally, rolling his eyes at his two friends. They both smiled cheekily at him.

"You're on time today," Iruka noted to them.

"Yep!" Naruto said loudly, grinning at the scarred teacher.

Shisui and Itachi began sinking in their seats when they realized three of their fangirl squad had been placed behind them. Naruto reached over and pulled Itachi up by his collar, then pulled up Shisui.

"Why do we have to have fangirls," Shisui complained quietly to Itachi and Naruto.

"At least they don't attack you," Naruto offered. "Apparently there's a kid in the class below us that is regularly attacked by fangirls."

"We have fangirl repellant," Itachi replied, nodding towards Naruto. "Unfortunately, it's not enough."

"Hey," Naruto complained quietly. "I am perfectly fine fangirl repellent! I just can't drive them away enough. I suppose you two being-" he began placing quotes around his words- "'devilishly handsome and good looking', fangirl's words, not mine, is enough of a reward that they'll be near the 'weird monster kid'. Parent's words that time."

"You're our fangirl repellant, and we're your evil mobs repellant," Shisui decided, nodding firmly, before bursting into quiet laughter.

Naruto held up for approximately two seconds, then burst into stifled giggles.

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes, causing two of the girls behind him to swoon, while the other one stared at Shisui.

"Well," Shisui noted, "we know who's fangirls they are now. One of mine, and two of Itachi's."

"I bet you're glad that the pink haired banshee in the class under us isn't your fangirl. I know Kiba, and he keeps complaining about how her voice is so shrieky he can barely stand to be in the same room as her," Naruto said, shuddering.

"Sensitive hearing and all that," Itachi agreed. "I do not envy him."

"Neither do I," Naruto agreed.

"Alright, quiet down!" Mizuki snapped. The class instantly quieted, Mizuki wasn't known for his patience.

"Alright, as you know, graduation is tomorrow, we will be reviewing the academy three as any of them could be on the test," Iruka said, smiling and holding up a rather thick book. "First things first though, the academy three. Clone jutsu, Henge, and Substitution.

"Alright, reverse alphabetical order by last name," Mizuki ordered. "No-names first."

Naruto sighed and tuned all of it out until his last name was called.

"Uzumaki Naruto, academy three please," Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded amicably, then substituted himself with a book on Iruka's desk, henged himself into an exact copy of Shisui, then grinned at the class. He pulled out a scroll, unsealed some water, then made a water clone. It was technically still a clone, so it counted.

Shisui knew he was next, so he pulled a substitution with Naruto, then picked up the scroll that the water had been sealed in. He sealed the water from the clone as it dissolved, substituting the scroll with one of the books on Naruto's desk. He did a quick Henge into Itachi, then performed the standard clone, two of them appearing next to him.

"Well done as usual, Shisui," Iruka said, smiling at the Uchiha.

Shisui gave him a flat look, and pulled a substitution with Itachi, leaving Itachi on the desk while he slid over into his normal seat.

Itachi sighed, but created two clones, then henged into a perfect copy of Sasuke. He dropped his henge, then he stared down Shisui for a moment, and Shisui placed the book that had been on Iruka's desk on Itachi's chair. Itachi switched with the book, adjusting his position slightly once he was in his seat.

Iruka nodded approvingly at Itachi, causing both Uchiha to level him with their 'Uchiha glare' as it had come to be known. He sighed, and smiled at Naruto, hoping the two Uchiha would stop glaring at him. It was scary. He sighed, relived as both glares lessened, and both boys turned to watch their classmates complete the 'Academy three'.

Shisui noticed Iruka smiling at Naruto, and glanced at the Uzumaki. Naruto's smile lit up his entire face, and was a real one, not one of the fake ones he had stuck on all the time. He exchanged a happy glance with Itachi, then refocused on the other students.

After all of the students had gone, Iruka looked at the clock, and noted it was lunch time. "Alright, you can go outside for lunch, then we'll review the Kata for the academy taijutsu style."

Shisui shrugged as the other students stampeded out the door. "I'm gonna go to that bench." With that, he shunshined out the window. Naruto rolled his eyes, and followed Shisui out the window. Itachi nodded to Iruka and Mizuki, then followed them out the window.

Iruka sighed. "Those two are scary."

"I agree," Mizuki muttered, pulling out and beginning to clean one of his giant shuriken. "I don't see why the Hokage kept them here. They could've easily graduated with the demon brat."

Iruka shrugged, then sighed heavily. "Well, the graduation test is tomorrow, we only have them for one more day. Let's be honest, there is no way in Kami those three aren't passing."

"Did you get a look at the team assignments should everyone pass?" Mizuki asked, exchanging the shuriken he had been cleaning for an equally large one.

"Yeah, what were they thinking, putting Neji Hyuuga on that team? According to tradition, it should be… Um, who's at the top right now?"

"Tied exactly," Mizuki replied, sighing.

Iruka blinked. "That explains it then."

Mizuki just shrugged, and went back to cleaning his giant shuriken. "Less work for us, we don't have to figure out percentages."

Iruka nodded. He heartily agreed. They tried that once. Needless to say, it involved a couple of calculators and a lot of math, and they weren't planning on ever doing it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) It's not that Iruka is mean to Naruto, he just ignores him for the most part. Naruto didn't immediately latch on to anyone he could in this timeline, so Iruka never really got to know him. **

Shisui was first into the classroom this time, entirely because he finished his lunch first. Naruto had gotten distracted halfway through his lunch by a weird bug he knew the Aburame clan heir in the class below them would like. He, of course, was off delivering it. He plopped down in the seat he'd been in earlier, waiting for the rest of the class to come in.

Naruto appeared next to him, a poof of smoke preceding his appearance, signaling a shunshin. He leaned over, closing the window behind him. Itachi, of course, walked in the door with the rest of the class like a normal person.

"Alright, now that you're all here," Iruka began, scanning the class as they sat down. "We'll head out to the academy training field to run through the Kata for the academy Taijutsu style. Clan kids, you can do your own kata, just make sure you're keeping an eye out for mistakes."

Naruto's smile became forced, and Shisui patted his leg underneath the table. "You can do your own kata with us. Like he'd notice a thing."

The class filed out, then split, the kids without family to teach them a different style going with Iruka, the kids like Neji, Itachi, Shisui, and Naruto, who did have a completely different style, going to the other side of the field with Mizuki. Mizuki couldn't help, but he'd be making sure none of them hurt themselves. Mizuki basically turned his back on the three boys, as he did not care for Naruto specifically, but it spread to the two Uchiha.

"This gets really repetitive," Naruto complained, "let's have some fun!" chakra chains erupted from his back, shooting towards Shisui and Itachi, trying to trip them up.

"Naruto," Itachi said tiredly.

Shisui grinned. He bit his thumb, drawing blood. He paused in the middle of a kata, jumping over one of Naruto's chains and slamming his hand into the ground. "You do it, I'm doing it too, Summoning jutsu!" A pair of crows appeared, cocking their heads at him, taking flight to avoid another of Naruto's chains. Shisui grinned maniacally, and gestured to Naruto, beginning in his kata again. The crows swooped down and began doing the same thing as Naruto's chains, trying to interrupt his kata.

No one bothered commenting, too used to this sort of behavior to even take particular note of it.

After waay too many breaks by the fangirls to watch the two Uchiha, they were released for the day.

"Nii-san," Kiko said, walking up to Shisui and looking at him solemnly. "You know your fangirl infestation?"

Shisui glanced at her suspiciously. "Yes?"

"I think I have a fanboy infestation," she told him.

Shisui blinked, then picked her up easily and hugged her. "I am profoundly sorry for you. What did you do?"

"We had spars in class," Miko informed him. "We asked the teacher to have fanboys as opponents and beat them up."

Itachi frowned. "You know that will only encourage them, right?"

Natsumi shrugged. "U-until they figure out we don't want them t-there, we have endless training d-dummies."

"And that, is the only upside you get when it comes to fans! We can't beat up the fangirls, they'd scream. Fanboys think it's hot when girls beat them up," Naruto told her.

"Doesn't help that all three of you are just freaking adorable!" Shisui said, scooping up his sister, who had wriggled out of his arms.

"Hey!" Kiko protested. "Get off me Nii-san!" She shoved him, forcing him to let her go.

"Rude," Shisui said, folding his arms and pouting.

"Naruto," Mizuki called, waving.

Naruto turned back, a smile fixed on his face. "Mizuki-sensei, is there something you needed?"

"May I talk to you and Natsumi privately for a moment?" He asked, glancing at Natsumi.

Naruto glanced at Itachi and Shisui. They both shrugged, confused. "Fine," Naruto said cautiously. "We'll catch up to you, if you can, hit the grocery store on your way home."

"List?" Itachi requested, knowing Naruto carried around an ever-updating list of needed groceries. The list had a seal on it to get rid of the ink when one of the items was crossed off, the ink placed in a special pen sealed into the paper.

Naruto pulled the grocery list out of his pocket, handing it to Itachi. "We'll see you in a bit."

Natsumi smiled and waved to Miko and Kiko. They waved back, heading off with their brothers.

Naruto and Natsumi followed Mizuki a little ways away, standing side by side across from him in the academy training field. "What did you want, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked guardedly.

"I know how you two can find your parent's names," Mizuki said triumphantly.

Naruto didn't relax at all, just stared at Mizuki. "How."

"The Forbidden Scroll, it has all the S-class secrets of the village in it. Including why the village hates you, Naruto."

Naruto snorted. "Please, I figured that out ages ago. I even met Kurama!"

Mizuki blinked, then recovered. "Just bring the scroll to that shed out in the woods, and I'll help you find the information."

Natsumi narrowed her eyes but nodded slowly. "A-alright. N-nii-san, let's g-go make s-sure S-shisui-nii-san and I-itachi-nii-san haven't c-completely messed u-up in g-getting g-groceries."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Mizuki as well but acquiesced. "Midnight, be there."

The siblings moved away, and Mizuki was left standing there, in mild shock.

"S-shisui-nii, please refrain from h-hitting nii-san," Natsumi stuttered. "I-it's a good i-idea."

"Is not!" Shisui all but yelled. "It's a terrible idea!"

"Shisui, if we use my plan, we not only get a look at the scroll, we can catch Mizuki-sensei with his hand in the cookie jar!" Naruto argued back, dodging another of Shisui's half-hearted attempts to hit him.

Shisui glared at him. "Fine! Fine! Just, don't die, or be too tired tomorrow, we have graduation."

Naruto snorted. "Even tired, I could creme that exam."

"We all could," Itachi supplied.

"Not helping Itachi!" Shisui said, pouting.

"Aw, c'mon, they'll be fine," Miko said, finishing her sandwich. "Naruto's practically jounin level by now, and Mizuki's just a chunin."

Kiko smirked at Shisui, opening her mouth. Shisui mock glared at her and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare."

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said, glancing at his sister for reassurment. "Mizuki-sensei informed us that the names of our parents are in the scroll of sealing, and asked us to steal it. With your permission, I would like to bring a fake to him, to make sure he really is a traitor to Konoha."

The Hokage watched him with a measured expression, and Naruto unsealed a scroll that looked a fair amount like the Forbidden Scroll in the Hokage's vault.

The Hokage nodded. "Alright, it seems reasonable. Should Mizuki get away with the scroll, is there anything on it?"

"A couple of D-ranks from the Uchiha clan library. Ones I don't know so I can actually be reading the scroll when he arrives. They're fire ones, so there's a good reason I haven't learned them. That, and I don't want chakra burns when I overload the jutsu."

"Alright, I will permit you to continue with the ruse, but we can't have any ANBU following you. You're on your own."

Naruto and Natsumi nodded thankfully. "See you, Hokage-sama," Naruto said, turning and herding his little sister out the door, the scroll on his back.

Once out in the hallway, and out of sight of ANBU, the scroll on Naruto's back replaced itself with the actual Forbidden scroll, and Naruto and Natsumi continued out of the tower.

"Huh? What's this?" Naruto asked, staring in confusion at a seal in the scroll. He'd copied down the only jutsu he wanted to learn, the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, and was glancing over the scroll pretending to read it when he spotted the seal.

"I-it looks like a s-storage seal," Natsumi offered, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, yes, but what does it store?" Naruto persisted. "And why is it in the Forbidden Scroll?"

"Naruto, Natsumi, are you here?" Mizuki called.

Naruto made a decision and handed the scroll to his sister. "Release the storage seal over there in the bushes, I'll handle Mizuki."

She glanced at the scroll, then scurried into the bushes, until she wasn't visible anymore.

"I'm over here Mizuki-sensei," Natsumi heard her brother call. She went a little deeper into the thicket, then placed the scroll on the ground, activating the storage seal, unsealing what was inside it, and jumping away to land on a tree branch.

Smoke came out of the seal, and when it cleared, there were a pair of girls sitting there, staring at each other. One had spiky black hair sort of pooled around her, old armor from the warring clans era, and sharp black eyes. The other had straight dark brown hair with silvery streaks in a short bob. She was also wearing old age armor but had sharp brown eyes.

(A/N) You lot can guess whose siblings they are. Yes, they're OC's, but their older brothers are not, and yes, they're from the warring clans era. That's all the hints you get!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) No one guessed. *depression cloud* **

Natsumi blinked at the two, and when they spotted her, they blinked at her too. "Uh, h-hello?" Natsumi offered. "M-my n-name's N-N-Natsumi."

The brown and silver-haired one stood up. "My name is Marirama, you can call me Mari. Where is my brother?"

Natsumi tilted her head. "W-who's your b-brother?"

"Tobirama Senju," Mari replied patiently. "He said he'd unseal us after the whole Uchiha vs Senju mess was over."

Natsumi frowned. "T-Tobirama S-Senju has b-been d-dead for a l-long time. Y-you're in K-Konoha."

Mari sat down with a thump. "What?"

"I-it's b-been a very l-long time s-since the w-warring c-clans e-era, as it's k-known now," Natsumi said carefully, ready to dodge a weapon or two.

The other girl frowned, glancing towards the sounds of battle. "Who is battling over there."

Natsumi cursed. "D-darn it. N-nii-san needs m-my help, j-just… s-stay here, a-alright?"

The two girls nodded, and Natsumi leaped off, back into the clearing where Naruto was deflecting shuriken and kunai with a kunai of his own.

Natsumi pulled out a kunai of her own, holding it defensively. Mizuki noticed her, and a maniac gleam entered his eyes. One of the giant shuriken came off of his back, and he threw it at her, and she was helpless to dodge or deflect it. Orange entered her vision and she was knocked down, her brother, with a giant shuriken in his back, standing in front of her. In one fluid movement, he pulled the shuriken out of his back, before throwing it at Mizuki and impaling him in the head, killing him.

"N-n-nii-san!" Natsumi shouted as her brother fainted, collapsing on the ground.

Mari skidded out of the bush, checked that Mizuki was dead, then crouched next to Naruto, hands glowing green with a medical jutsu. "Shiki is returning the scroll, I'll get him fixed up in no time."

"W-who's S-Shiki?" Natsumi asked, frowning slightly.

"The Uchiha, Madara's little sister. The girl sealed into the scroll with me," Mari listed off, concentrating on Naruto.

Natsumi nodded and turned her brother over to see the wound close. "W-well t-that's one t-thing we c-can t-thank the f-fox f-for. A-and y-your h-healing t-to."

"Fox? Like the Kyuubi?" Mari asked, looking at Naruto with admiration. "He holds the Kyuubi? That must require a lot of strength."

"What about the Kyuubi?" The girl Natsumi assumed to be Shiki asked, basically appearing at their side.

"Natsumi's brother holds it," Mari told her.

The Uchiha looked impressed. "Really?"

Natsumi bit her lip. "P-people aren't s-supposed to k-know about i-it."

The girls nodded and stopped talking.

"Jeez, Sasuke missed a lot of Uchiha," Shisui commented. "Five of us are still alive."

"He wasn't gonna kill Itachi or his littlest sister, you were at my house, Kiko was barely born, and nowhere near another Uchiha, and Shiki was sealed into the Forbidden Scroll. I don't think Lord Third knew she existed."

"Probably not," Shiki offered. "I'm pretty sure Madara thought I was killed by the Senju."

"You would've been, but I stopped them," Mari said, bumping her friend. "Of course, my dad thought I was being a traitor, and stupidly allowed my brothers to 'get rid of me'."

"Hashirama's a big softie," Shiki agreed, smirking.

Miko yawned, and Naruto blinked owlishly at the clock. "Alright, everyone to bed. It's getting late. Mari, Shiki, there are two bedrooms down the hall on the end, on the right side. They're empty, you can sleep there. We'll see about getting you into the academy tomorrow. Perhaps you can join the class that graduates next year."

The two girls nodded, and the others slowly all went to bed.

"Team 6, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, and Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka read off.

The three boys whose name had been called looked at each other, and shrugged. This would be fun.

"And Team 9, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee," Iruka finished. "Alright, your jounin sensei are outside, so I'll just go fetch them." He quickly ducked outside, then came back in, a series of jounin following him in.

Naruto stared at the one in green spandex. "That should not be worn. Ever."

Shisui nodded. "Yes. It is a blight upon the fashion industry."

"You know about the fashion industry?" Itachi asked rhetorically.

"Hey!" Shisui squawked. "I take offense to that!"

A yawn came from the front of the classroom, and the three boys turned to face the front. The others had left, leaving just one jounin standing there. "Come on, let's go."

The boys looked at each other, shrugged and stood up, following the Nara out of the room.

They ended up in a clear field, training ground 34, Naruto remembered from the maps he'd memorized a while back.

"Alright," their sensei drawled. "My name is Shikaku Nara, if you pass my test, I will be your jounin sensei, as troublesome as it is. Introduce yourselves, if you will."

Naruto decided to go first. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my sister, my two adoptive brothers, and their little sisters, and ramen. I don't like fangirls and those who cannot tell a storage seal from what's inside."

A contemplative look crossed their sensei's face. "Dreams, hobbies?"

"Let's see, dreams, uhh, currently, become Hokage. Hobbies include ensuring my sister isn't too much hated for where she came from and how she exists, and gardening," Naruto finished.

"Hirzuen told you a magic white snake made her that one time," Shisui mused.

"It was a magic white snake. Orochimaru is a snake, has chakra, and is white. That adds up to a magic white snake. Technically he wasn't wrong."

Itachi shook his head. "Whatever. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like Dango, my sisters, adopted and not, and these two. My dislikes are the same as Naruto's. Dream, restore the clan and get what actually happened out of Sasuke-nii. Hobbies are visiting traditional cafes and training."

Shisui groaned and slumped onto Itachi. "You're going to be the death of me with all that deadpanning."

Naruto patted Shisui's shoulder sympathetically.

Shisui sat back up and grinned. "My name's Shisui Uchiha, I like all my siblings, and reading. Dislikes are the same as those two, and my dream would match Itachi's. My hobbies are training and helping with the messenger hawks."

"Alright," Shikaku said lazily, pulling a board out of nowhere. "Let's play. You three on one team, and I'll oppose you. Beat me and you pass. Loose, and you go back to the academy and wait another year to graduate."

All three fixed him with a stare. "We are well aware of the fact that you are most likely the smartest person in the village, if not the world. We have a snowball's chance in a Katon jutsu of winning." Itachi deadpanned.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "None of you wish to challenge me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I mean if you really wanna try playing, but I'd certainly lose. I lose to my sister. Try finding her if you want a game, she'd be happy to play with you."

Shikaku nodded and lay back, staring up at the clouds.

They watched him for a while, then decided to copy him, staring at the white fluffy clouds.

At some point, all three ended up falling asleep and woke to their sisters shaking them.

"Nii-san, it's not good to sleep out here," Kiko scolded.

Shisui shrugged, standing up, a series of cracks coming from his back as he stretched. "Blame our sensei, after we informed him that we would most certainly lose at shogi if we faced him, he just lay back and stared at the clouds. We watched him for a bit, but he didn't do anything, so we just copied him and then fell asleep."

"Hey, what's this paper?" Naruto asked, picking up the said object.

Itachi looked over his shoulder, glad for once he was a bit taller then Naruto. "It says we passed."

Natsumi grinned. "W-who's your sensei?"

"Shikaku Nara," Naruto replied distractedly.

Natsumi lit up. "Great! Tell him I challenge him to Shogi next time you see him."

Shisui sweatdropped. "Why don't you beat his son first? Shikamaru is it?"

"I already did that!" Natsumi dismissed. "During lunch break!"

"How'd you beat him during one lunch break?" Itachi asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Simple! I gave a time limit for how long our turns could last. Nara don't do well under pressure like that. Like Nii-san, I think best on my feet."

Naruto blinked. "That is insanely brilliant."

"We'll issue your challenge tomorrow," Shisui promised. "Now, where'd Mari and Shiki go?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Cat's Cradle is an actual game, look it up. It's surprisingly fun, but if done for an extended period of time, can result in rather tired fingers. It does require two people though. The fact that Cat's Cradle is going to keep popping up has more to do with I just learned about the game and think it's fun, and less to do with anything plot related. This chapter is basically filler, wasting time until graduation. Mari and Shiki were placed in the class that was going to graduate next year, so they're with what were the Rookie 9 in canon. Sure, they're more powerful than basically all genin, and probably most chuunin, maybe a few jounin, I dunno, depends, they are from the warring clans era, and related to Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara Uchiha, of all people. **

"Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san!" Kiko shouted, running through the compound searching for her older brother a few months later. Miko was running next to her, a sort of resigned look on her face.

"Kiko, Kiko, Kiko," Shisui parroted, as Kiko ran up to him, a colorful string wrapped around her fingers and wrists.

"Look at this game one of the civilian girls showed us!" Kiko held up her string wrapped hands, and Miko selected some of the strands, twisting them. Kiko pulled her hands from the string, and Miko was left holding the string in a different pattern. They continued on for a bit, until Shisui was more confused than anything.

"I don't get it," Shisui muttered, poking at the strings. "What's it supposed to do?"

The girls shrugged in tandem.

Shisui sweatdropped. "So, you don't know why it's a game or why you play it?"

"Most of the civie girls play it as a distraction in class," Miko admitted.

"We thought it would be interesting to learn, so we pestered the civilian girls into teaching us," Kiko said, taking the string pattern away from Miko again.

Miko pointed to two X shapes on the string. "You pinch the string here and here, fingers go under, then up through here, and Kiko removes her hands."

Shisui did as instructed, and somehow, ended up with a pattern of strings on his fingers. Miko did a different set of movements, and took the string from him.

Kiko pointed out what he was supposed to do to transfer it back to his fingers, then took it from him afterwards.

And that was how Naruto and Itachi found the three, a few hours later, still transferring the string between them, the string twisted in a different configuration each time.

Natsumi wasn't back from the Nara compound, where she'd taken to spending her afternoons, learning to play shogi better from Shikaku. The boys suspected that was the reason they were released from training right as the academy let out. Shikaku had excused it was because he had to pick up his son Shikamaru, but as Shikamaru would be graduating in just under a year, somehow, they doubted it. But it made Natsumi happy, and kept her occupied, so they didn't mind. If it had the fringe benefit of Natsumi not pestering them to play shogi with her, no one mentioned it.

"What on earth are you three doing?" Naruto asked, plopping down next to Miko, who had the string.

Shisui took the string from Miko, showing it to Naruto, woven into a pattern. "We're playing a civilian game called cat's cradle. It's pretty fun, wanna try?"

Naruto poked at the string. "How does this work?"

Miko pointed to where Naruto had to put his hands, then how to move them so he got the string.

Naruto pouted as it didn't quite work correctly, and Miko took the string from him to reset it.

Itachi sat down on the other side of his sister. "What's it for?"

Shisui shrugged, watching Miko and Kiko help Naruto figure it out. "Passing the time, I suppose. It's a fun waste of time."

Itachi hummed, watching as Naruto got it, hands raised in a triumphant cheer once the string was taken from him.

"Hey, sis, got another one of those strings?" Shisui called over.

Kiko looked over and shook her head. "No, but I think it can be done with any string tied in a loop that's long enough.

"Where are Mari and Shiki?" Shisui asked, frowning. "I haven't seen them."

"I think Shiki's sulking about Madara going rouge," Itachi said, nodding towards the main house. "I believe Mari is trying to cheer her up and making dinner."

"Same thing, or different things?" Shisui asked, amused.

"Different," Itachi replied, watching his sister with an expression of faint amusement.

* * *

"Shisui, what are you doing?" Shikaku asked with a long suffering sigh, looking up from his shogi game with Natsumi.

"Playing cat's cradle with an earth clone."

"I-I have some of the s-strangest older b-brothers," Natsumi informed Shikaku, making her move on the board.

"You realize that's a game that civilian girls play?" Shikaku asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the board.

Shisui nodded absentmindedly. "Kiko might have mentioned it."

"A-all my brothers do t-this," Natsumi muttered, shaking her head.

Shikaku chose not to comment, moving a piece on the board. "Checkmate in two."

Natsumi cursed, glaring at the board.

"Y'know, Imouto, one day, you might just take his spot," Shisui commented off handedly.

"N-not helping S-Shisui-nii-san," Natsumi said, flapping a hand at him. "Go find a k-kitten coffee shop or s-something."

"Imouto!" Shisui sounded affronted, transferring the string to his clone and placing a hand on his chest. "Rude!"

Natsumi spared him a glance, and stuck out her tongue.

Shisui pouted, taking the string back from his clone, undoing the pattern and tucking it in his pocket, dispelling the clone. "Fine, I'll leave. Just be back for dinner would'cha?"

Natsumi just grunted, glaring daggers at the board.

Shisui wondered who she picked the grunting up from. Probably Itachi, he did it all the time. Or maybe Shiki, she did it a lot too.

* * *

"I-I'm not breakable!" Natsumi huffed, pouting. "You don't have to deflect the k-kunai, I'm trying to increase my r-reaction time. B-besides, Kiko's learning m-medical ninjutsu, she can heal a-any scrapes."

Itachi just watched her steadily, no kunai in sight, and a book in his lap. Shisui pouted at her, kunai pouches suspiciously open, and Naruto just shook his head at his adopted brothers, kunai ready to throw.

Kiko snickered from where she was attempting to revive another fish. "Maybe, you can see if you can deflect their attempted deflections."

Natsumi looked as if she might just do it. Shisui held up his hands, and backed off. "Alright, fine, I won't do it."

"Go find some kittens or something," Miko muttered from where she was off doing kata.

Shisui pouted. "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!" Came the chorus, and he pouted.

"Keep doing that and you'll get lines," Kiko offered cheekily, the fish flopping around bonelessly in her lap.

"Fish, lake," Itachi told her, and Kiko shrugged, picking up the fish and throwing it into the lake right next to her.

"Oh, here you are," Mari said, grinning. "Couldn't find you, you just disappeared!"

Shiki grunted, sitting next to Kiko, who had another mostly dead fish in her lap.

"I had to track you down by your chaka!" Mari all but shouted, practically draping herself over Shisui, then springing back up again.

"Isn't that good practice?" Naruto asked innocently, throwing another round of kunai in Natsumi's general direction.

Mari pouted at him. "Fine, it is, but that doesn't eliminate the fact."

A loud argument distracted them.

"No, you can't try that poison on the poor fish!" Kiko shouted angrily at Shiki, who had a syringe out.

"But then you can heal it!" Shiki argued.

"I don't think I can, that's a poison, and you have a tendency for lethal ones!"

"Aren't there techniques you can practice that slow down poison?"

"That doesn't mean I want to practice them now! And besides, I don't know any."

"You should learn some," Shiki mused. "It will be useful. I can teach you, I know a few poison and extraction jutsu."

"That's cause you work with poisons."

"Which means I'm really good at extracting poisons. You probably don't want to know how many times I had to do them on my brothers. They kept ending up poisoned. In my defense, they were stealing my weapons, and I only put a paralyzer poison on them."

Naruto shook his head. "Now that's a picture. Madara Uchiha, paralized because he forgot his little sis is a poison specialist, and is protective of her weapons."

Kiko tossed her fish in the lake as it started flopping around in her lap. "No poison experiments on my practice fish!"

Shiki blew out one cheek in a pout. "Fine." She stood up and flipped her hair, quite the feat, considering her hair was down to her thighs, and stalked off.

Kiko rolled her eyes, and unsealed another fish.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Alright, this goes for all of my stories. I will not be updating anything during the month of November. I will be doing National Writing Month, or NanoWrimo, or just Nano, and need to concentrate on what I'm writing. I'll begin updating again as soon as it's December. **

"Nii-san, you're moping," Miko told her brother when she found him moping in his room for the third time that week. "You've been doing it all week. What'd your sensei do?"

Itachi looked up from his position reading a book on his bed. "I'm not moping."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are to. You're sitting in here reading instead of sitting outside. I know you hate reading indoors, it just makes your vision worse. You only do it when you're moping. Now, it isn't a girl, and Shisui-nii-san and Naruto-nii-san haven't done anything that I know of, so what did your sensei do?"

Itachi sighed, knowing his sister had caught him. "Fine, he didn't submit us to the Chuunin Exams."

"Where are they located this time?"

"Iwa," Itachi sighed again, setting his book aside and taking off his reading glasses.

"That explains it. Would you really send two of the last five Uchiha and the Kyuubi's jailer to Iwa? Especially with something as dangerous as the Chuunin exams? You can attend next year, the one after Mari and Shiki graduate. I think it's here."

Itachi grunted, and Miko took that as a cue to leave, dark indigo hair flipped over her shoulder.

Shiki walked into the house, shirt and pants stained with mud and grass. "I think I need to actually learn the sword. That was freaking epic."

Shisui glanced up as Mari dropped heavily into a seat. "Like your sensei? Who are your teammates and sensei?"

Mari grunted. "We're on a team with Sakura Haruno, Kiba fangirl. Top of the class under us."

"Yugao Uzuki as our sensei. She was in ANBU," Shiki agreed. "Sakura's a banshee, even worse then in class! At least in class, Iruka could shut her up. Here, she's got no filter, and had to stop fighting after under 30 seconds! That is even worse stamina then most five year olds in our era!"

"You say that like you're an old geezer," Shisui snorted.

"I'm literally from another era, crazy non-Uchiha."

"I am too an Uchiha! I have the Sharingan!"

Mari snorted slightly. "You're as talkative as my older brother. And that's saying something. You two have to be related."

"There's no way I'm related to Hashirama Senju," Shisui said, shaking his head. "I'm an Uchiha."

Mari hummed. "Perhaps."

"We have a C-rank to Wave," Mari mentioned casually over dinner.

"Come back safe. Don't get in too far over your heads," Naruto replied immediately. "Tell us if something goes too wrong and we'll get the Hokage to send you backup."

"Yes Mom," Shiki said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto sighed at the hawk perching on the window. It was one of Shiki's summons. "Shisui, Itachi, nee-chans."

"Problems?" Shisui asked, coming over.

Naruto scanned the letter. "Yeah, but she's sure she and Mari can handle it. Sakura's got a fractured ankle, so she's staying at the house. Yugao's suffering from mild chakra exhaustion, and is also recovering, but should be fine in a day or two."

Itachi looked over Naruto's shoulder at the letter. "They'll handle it, and do not require reinforcements, are just alerting us they'll be back a bit late, but in time for the upcoming Chuunin Exams."

"They'll probably try and pass Mari and Shiki this time, no sense in risking them outside of Konoha," Naruto agreed.

"That, or a battlefield promotion," Natsumi agreed. "There are other ways to make chuunin. Mari is more likely to be promoted in the chuunin exams, her wind and water jutsu are pretty powerful, and what clients like to see. Shiki's a more subtle type, but I suppose her fire jutsu are fairly flashy."

"I suppose we can advise her to not make their defeats quick then," Shisui mused.

Natsumi just hummed in response.

Kiko frowned. "Following that line of thinking, aren't Naruto-nii and nii-san more likely to be promoted too? Nii-san's speed is nothing to bat an eye at and is fairly flashy when he wants it to be, and Naruto-nii's shadow clones and speed aren't anything to turn off either."

"Good point," Itachi agreed. "Well, I just hope they'll stay safe either way."

"Chuunin exams!" Shisui shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in front of the academy building.

"Finally," Itachi agreed.

"Three Uchiha in the Chuunin Exams at once," Shiki mused.

"I wonder if they've been waiting for this," Naruto said, frowning slightly.

"Dreading it probably," Itachi decided.

Mari rolled her eyes, and grabbed her teammates by their arms and dragged them inside.

Itachi shook his head and followed the three girls. Shisui and Naruto trailed after him after a moment.

"Alright, maggots," Ibiki barked. They'd met him before, they'd been genin for a year, and as such, had run into the head interrogator a few times. Mostly dropping off prisoners. "Listen up. I will be saying these rules only once. You will start with ten points, and points will be subtracted for each question you get wrong, and two points will be subtracted when you get caught cheating. If a single member of your team reaches zero points, your entire team will be removed from the exam."

Shisui raised an eyebrow and glanced at his teammates, spread out around the room. Itachi didn't seem too bothered, and Naruto just looked annoyed. He had always hated paper tests, Shisui reflected. Shisui himself wasn't all that fond of them either, but he'd do them without complaint.

Ibiki gave the order to begin, and Shisui flipped over his test. He stared at it, and decided that maybe cheating sounded like a good idea. Wait, that was probably the point of the test. To test their 'cheating' skills. Otherwise known as information gathering skills. He snuck a glance around. Sakura was just answering the questions on her own, Kiba was using Akamaru, which seemed rather obvious, but if it worked, it worked. The Hyuuga kids were using their Byakugan, Tenten had set up a series of mirrors and was using them, he could tell Itachi and Shiki had their Sharingan running, Naruto was drawing on his paper, and Mari had a water mirror above her, which was angled so she could glance up at it. The Nara kid was sleeping, but that was kind of to be expected.

Shisui cast a quick genjutsu over his eyes, and activated his Sharingan. He glanced around and realized he could see the chakra threads that Naruto's seal used to collect the information. Then he realized he could see the answers, and quickly began to copy them down.

"Time for the tenth question!" Ibiki announced, tapping the desk to get their attention. "Now, you can choose whether to take the question or not. Choose carefully. If you get this question wrong, you will not be able to partake in the Chuunin Exams again."

Shisui held back a snort. There were other ways to become a chuunin. Ibiki was just trying to get on their nerves and make them back out. There was no way anyone of his team was going to go out. Mari and Shiki weren't going out either, although Sakura was a possibility. Hinata and her team weren't likely to go out, Hinata was the weakest link in this regard, but still, unlikely.

"You all pass!" Ibiki announced after a while, startling Shisui out of his thoughts.

They all blinked at him owlishly.

"I am not impressed by the Forest of Death." Shisui deadpanned.

"I can safely say that you are one of the only people who would think of saying that," Itachi replied.

"I'm thinking of saying it to," Shiki, who'd met up with them an hour or so after the second exam began.

Mari shrugged. "I can sense my brother's chakra everywhere, I'm not worried at all."

"We were literally attacked by a giant tiger thirty minutes ago," Itachi said, sweatdropping.

"And it rolled over and showed its stomach when it smelled me," Mari shot back. "It smelled my brother. Well, it realized I smell like my brother, who's basically regarded as 'safe' by everything."

"Except for those who dare to cross him," Shiki mused. "Like my no more brains then stone brother."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A snaky voice rang out around them. "Three Uchiha in one place with the sister of the Hashirama Senju? It must be my lucky day. And the brother to my lost experiment."

**(A/N) Once again, I'll see you in December. All none of you that are reading…**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) This is the end of Uzumaki and Uchiha. I'm done with this story. This is mostly just a base outline. **

In the end, no one got bit, and Anko got to fight her old master for a while before he slithered off. Shiki's hawk summons did their job fetching Anko while the six genin escaped so they wouldn't get disqualified because of outside help.

Preliminaries were held, and Sakura was the only one of them who didn't get through. That didn't mean Mari and Shiki let her off the hook, oh no, she was dragged into training with at least one of them most days, or occasionally with one of the boys when both Mari and Shiki were doing things potentially dangerous to any bystanders.

Suna invaded and was ultimately beat back with the loss of the Third Hokage even though Mari and Shiki managed to intervene and take on the first and second Hokage's. They had the advantage of surprise, and of knowing the Hokage's base moves, due to Mari growing up with them. Kiko, Miko, and Natsumi assisted in the evacuation of civilians, and Miko's medical ninjutsu skills were tested to their limits and beyond with injured civilians. Kiko and Natsumi helped the best they could, but ultimately, that was not their area of expertise.

The boys did well, won their fights, did well in the invasion, and were ultimately promoted to chuunin.

**(A/N) Yeah, this kinda flopped, but hey, I learned, and it was mildly fun. Mildly. The options for taking this story's update day are Becoming a Missing-Nin with Your Cousin's Little Brother, where Itachi's eye is stolen by Danzo, and he dies at that cliff, and Shisui massacres the clan under orders, and then takes Sasuke and goes missing ninja, and Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind (name the reference and be logged in so I can PM you, and you'll get a sneak peek!) a story where Mito(Hashirama's wife) activates a seal and accidentally ends up in the Forest of Death with a five-year-old Naruto. The option not picked will still be posted, just at a later date. Vote in the comments or on the poll in my profile. You have four weeks, as next time this day rolls around, I'll be posting a cute oneshot. **


End file.
